Forgotten society
by ForeverYourBlueEyedSecret
Summary: Bella gets sent to forks by her mother for ruining her image. She's trying to just be normal for a change...that was the plan anyway.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, thanks for opening this link and I hope you enjoy the story! I do not own the twilight saga. Also I would like to dedicate this story to my awesome friend Nathalie who is always there for me and actually encourages me to finish a story!

BPOV  
Starring out of the fogged up window watching as blurs of grey and blue flash by, I couldn't help but wonder what would happen to the world I left behind.

Would they still spread the lies?

Would my name be a curse on her minions lips?

Would my real personality shine through my old image?

Phoenix. Although it's a big place gossip got around and it was known for its high society which, due to my past of being the face of nearly every baby brand my mother could and would make me audition for– I turned out to be a cute kid and it paid really well so Renee didn't have to work, also due to her never ending supply of gossip added with her becoming a Dwyer- a respected name from old money, she soon took over from Carmen Denali becoming the head of the elite society. My step-father Phil was the CEO of D&D enterprise and a typical all American boy growing up and of course following his family's legacy of going off to Harvard. He was the other half of the power couple that managed to make a splash in the tabloids making our family celebrities I suppose, according to the paparazzi that seemed to find our lives interesting, well not our real lives just the 'perfect family'.

Bringing myself to care about the social standings was a difficult task, but I invented a mask that I could hide behind, that seemed to go down well with the way my mother tried to portray me. Honestly I don't care about the money, yes it was something that people needed to live off nowadays like oxygen however the way my mother used it was insulting. She has this habit of using the people around her, I'm not going to lie and say I'm completely innocent I played my part I became the stuck up bitch that ruled my school and had the hidden life, it had its advantages after all but I hated seeing what I did to people. I wish my mother never took me away from Charlie maybe I could have been normal and wouldn't have had to have been outlawed by my own mother from her precious little circle…oh wait sorry I mean the reason for me currently in a police car heading towards my childhood home was so I could 'be closer to my lonely father and so I got a grasp on how the other half live and when I take on the role of CEO of D&D I appreciated it'. Yeah cool story bro, tell it again.

"Hey Bells I forgot to tell you my friend Billy and his son Jacob are coming round to watch the game I hope you don't mind" I love Charlie, we used to write monthly letters to each other but never got to see one another, which I guess explains the awkward tension in the car, after all he has the emotional range of a teaspoon.

"Sure Ch-Dad I'm pretty jet lagged so I might just put my stuff away and crash" The good thing about Charlie was if I needed my space he would respect that unlike my hair brained mother.

"You sure kid? You used to get on with Jake and I know he's missed you" which is why I'm trying not to get hooked up with anyone and if my guess is right Charlie wants me to get on Jake however after all the rumours back home I couldn't afford to get into drama.

"I'm sure there will be another chance Dad but I am really tired sorry" He just nodded and carried on driving, sometimes I wish things were different but then we wouldn't be Bella and Charlie and I guess he's just happy seeing me and doesn't want to push it. The blurs seemed to subside as the car suddenly stopped outside my childhood home, it wasn't at all like mother and Phil's house and maybe that's why this seemed more like home. A beat up truck pulled up beside us as a boy slightly taller than me stepped out and jogged to the other side to help an older man into a wheelchair which he grabbed from the bed of the truck, both were smiling so brightly at me I couldn't help but blush and find the dirt on my shoes very interesting all of a sudden.

"Wow is this little Bella? Charlie she's gorgeous, well I haven't seen you young lady since you were five and making mud pies with my Jake" Wrinkles and other signs of age covered Billy's face yet his brown eyes and gleaming smile was infectious and I couldn't help blushing like a lobster whilst smiling back at the old guy.

"Hello Billy, I remember those days it's been awhile! Hello Jacob" I tried to politely address the boy who couldn't pick whether he wanted to stare at my chest or mouth without pointing out his obvious staring which made my skin crawl. He wasn't ugly; he needed a haircut yes and a good shower to get rid of the smell that matched the fish in his father's hands however you could clearly see the muscles under his too tight shirt and jeans that he was not only packing but he had a pretty face to match. Shame I just came from Phoenix where all the guys were like that and they didn't interest me despite what the rumours and outlawing was about.

"Well hello beautiful Bella" Jacob seemed to pull a cocky smirk out from somewhere and now he just seemed like a douche, I turned to Charlie and a small giggle escaped me as I was biting my lip both he and Billy were giving Jake the 'Seriously dude' expression. Ha! Clearly they respected his game as much as I did.

"Okay well it was nice meeting you….again however I'm going to head off to my room and go to bed"

"I'll help you!"

Three pairs of eyebrows shot up as Jake stood there oblivious, it was like he was a little puppy dog doing everything wrong but was too naive to realise. I almost didn't want to crush him but it was personal survival.

"No thank you Jacob, I am perfectly capable now if you'll excuse me I have to go and wash my hair then talk to my baby back at home"' Giving a gentle wave I ran into the house and up the stairs with my bags, ignoring the laughs behind me running into my slightly updated childhood bedroom that seemed packed with boxes that were shipped over during the week left for me to organise all on my own. That's the way it should be.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thank you already for reading my story it means alot! If anyone can guess the colour of my eyes then I will write your name in the story! As always I don't own twilight I just play around with the characters. Let's not forget this chapter is for Miss Nathalie Cox!

BPOV  
Tiny patters of rain against my window woke me up, dammit I'm a light sleeper. Squinting at my phone I groaned as I realised it was 5:30am where as my alarm was set for 7am. Unfortunately no matter how comfy my bed was I just couldn't get back to sleep, not through lack of trying trust me I counted sheep, ponies and even handbags and that shit bores me. With my eyes closed and my face shoved in my pillow I reached out for my bedside table shivering when I touched it, I swear everything was cold here! Touching the thin wrinkled pages of my favourite book 'Wuthering Heights' yes I'm an old soul, even with the whole bad girl image back in Pheonix, I decided to catch up on a few chapters before I had to brave the cold outside my comfy double bed.

Sighing I shut my book reluctantly but took a look at my phone it was only 6:30am but I guessed I should go and steal the shower before Charlie so that the water had a chance to reheat before he used it. Cautiously I threw the covers off my body and placed my big toe on the floor, an expected shiver went through me as I leant over to put on my fluffy puppy dog slippers which were a present from my friend Kate back in Pheonix. Trying not to fall over thin air - weirdly I can walk perfectly in heels but not on foot, on my way to the bathroom which was all the way next door to my room I grabbed my dressing gown and turned on the water testing the temperature with my hand and quickly pulling it back as it felt like I was being repetively stabbed with iceicles, for godsake has this place heard of warmth? After leaving the shower to heat up for five minutes I jumped - well not literally or else I would have fallen over and hurt myself like Penny from The Big Bang Theory but I don't have a Sheldon to rescue me le sigh, into the shower I go! I surrounded myself with the smell of Strawberries I was known for it which was kind of weird but who am I to complain.

Reluctantly after about 20mins I retreated to my bedroom and tried to dry myself off as much as possible before the water on me could turn into icecubes. Grabbing a red laced bra and thong set purely to make me feel confident HEY! Don't knock it till you try it, I wrapped my hair up with a towel and stared blankly into my closet that I actually managed to sort out last night as I tried to stay away from Jacob, I thought I'd try to look amazing but subtle I didn't want to instantly stand out but I think it just happens thanks to its a small town and who my mother is, pft! Hello Forks meet the reclusive Bella Swan.

A tight black and white corset top with thin straps caught my eye it was subtle believe it or not and was tight on my curves but not on my chest so it was conservative...kinda. Pairing it with my favourite red jeans and black peep toe Louboutins I grabbed my silver swan necklace,which was a gift from my grandmother so I remembered that no matter where I went I was a Swan, and a red 3/4 blazer. I looked at the phone and saw it was 7:45 so I unwrapped my hair sprayed some John Frida anti-frizz and blow dried my hair, whilst starring into the mirror I noticed I looked more pale then normal so decided that I would just use some foundation and mascara to brighten myself up a bit, oh and of course my strawberry vaseline lipbalm.

I ran downstairs which was easy in my heels thanks to the etiquette lessons my mother forced me to go to so I wouldn't make a laughing stock of her by falling over everywhere, I was 7 at the time so of course you can see how much I cared about my etiquette, insert eyeroll. Reaching for a breakfast bar and a carton of orange juice I noticed the note on the fridge from Charlie.

_Hey Bells there was a problem at work so I left early, sorry I couldn't be here to wish you good luck on your first day. Your keys are on the hook drive carefully! I'll pick us up a pizza tonight, hope you have fun today! love you - Dad_

See what I mean, letters we can display our feelings but in person we might as well be brick walls. I felt a little awkward just waiting around in the kitchen and checked my Blackberry it was now 8AM and I had to be there for 8:30 so I grabbed my bag, headphones and keys and headed to my baby, an Audi TT in midnight blue which was my 16th birthday present to myself which I paid for using the money I made when I was younger, luckily some of the money I made in my childhood was put away in a bank account and mother didn't use it she only needed enough to buy her into Phil's heart. Blasting some 'Misery Business - Paramore' I drove slowly towards Forks High to waste time, but halfway during 'Romans Revenge -Nicki Minaj' I was at school already and early. Sighing I guess I should head up to the main office and get my timetable, parking next to a red BMX and a jeep which I realized where the only cars that could compete with mine not just by price but because no one else seemed to clean theres.

Headphones in, bag chucked over my shoulder, ignoring glances I stepped out of my Audi and headed up to the main office with a natural swing in my hips turning up 'Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off - Panic! At The Disco' trying to ignore the wolf whistles and jealous pure bitch glares from the majority of the girls in the car park I realized that maybe I wouldn't have a choice but to stand out. Sighing again, which I seemed to be doing a hell of a lot more then usual, I opened the door and was greeted by an elderly women who looked like she was a human tornado behind the desk flying papers everywhere looking for a "pencil, pencil, pencil" which I only knew from the chanting she seemed to be unknowingly muttering. Mrs Cope was an elderly women perhaps in her 50's-60's with a coffee stain down her white crinkled blouse, a curious and eye hurting rainbow skirt and brown frizzy hair I couldn't help but smile and care for the clueless women.

"Excuse me, I'm Isabella Swan" it was meant to sound friendly but all I managed to do was scare her further as more papers flew into the air, I sent an apologetic glance.  
"Oh yes hello dear all the towns been waiting for you to arrive! Here's your schedule, A map and a list of the schools extra curricular activities, now the bells currently broken but your lessons are an hour long and if you need any help don't be afraid to ask'. She did kind of chuck them at me but she was sweet so I thought I'd be polite.

'Thank you Mrs Cope and erm your pencils behind your ear'. With that I turned away on my heels and pressed play on my music glancing at my map trying to find my form room since no one was left in the halls.

CRASH Or so I thought.  
"Listen hear you little freak, you best do what we say or prepare for the worst year of your life"  
This was not on! The bitch seemed to be in my year and thought she ruled the school, ha those days are over. I hurried up rounding the corner to help the person being terrorized. What I saw was horrible, two girls clearly trying to be related to Barbie but looked like factory rejects with a touch of blow up doll, shouting at a small girl about 4ft tall who was pressed up against the locker. OH HELL NO! Even back in Phoenix I didn't let anyone do that shit, no matter who they where.

"Like yeah, there's no bitch Rosalie here to save you freak and like your outfit is totally like so last year"  
Considering I've just moved to this school from a private one I all of a sudden had no hope for the education I was about to be received if people like her went here.  
"Leave me alone, Edward, Emmett and Jasper don't want you but thats not my fault so if you could kindly fuck off that would be appreciated"  
Oh you go girl! The pixie chick walked away but was suddenly pulled back by her hair, whilst the other knocked all the girl's folders on the floor, shit was about to kick off.

"HEY! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER YOU WHORES" I didn't see that coming out of my mouth but I took the moment of their stunned silence to push my shoulders back and put on the old mask. I strutted towards them, the girl who had knocked the folders on the floor looked like she was about to piss herself, the other was a completely different story.

"Oh I know you're not talking to me new girl, so just walk along, this is between me and little freak here who isn't so strong now that her family isn't here" The bitch cackled which I didn't know was actually possible but there you go.

"Aww honey that's so sweet that you think you own this school but I'm here now bitch and if you think you have the right to not only pick on people two against one but to wear that outfit and have the right to judge that fashionista who's hair needs to be let go of right now before I not only give you a black eye to match that fugly shirt but give you no other option but to work at McDonalds then you have another thing coming" Letting go of pixie's hair she walked towards me with what I guess was meant to be a menacing glare but looked like she was about to shit herself.

"Oh yeah really? Are you aware you are talking to The Lauren Mallory the captain of the cheer-leading team who's dating the Captain of the football team? Not to mention the ruler of this school? You're just the new girl no one knows you" A snort came from the pixie and I couldn't help but giggle, this girl was thick as her bleached hair.

"Well let me introduce myself then, I'm Bella Swan the heiress of D&D Enterprise, the Chief of police's daughter, the model whose best friends include every designer me and the pixie over there are wearing and the fakes that you're trying to pass off as the real deal" She gasped and her eyes opened like a deer caught in the headlights, and her friend had seemed to have run off already, que lady like snort.

"So as I was saying leave now before I do something you'll regret because I won't" I laughed as she ran off, ha take that bitch!  
Turning towards the pixie chick who had picked her folders off the floor she gave a smile. "Hi Bella I'm Alice but you can call me Pixie, just so you know I don't usually need saving and that's not because of my who my family are like Lauren said but because I'm a black belt, since they don't make pink. I love your outfit by the way I know we're gonna be best friends! Now come on let's go to form I have Mr Pickering like you" Linking her little arm inside mine it took me awhile to process what had just happened, so laying low was off limits now but at least I had a friend who could appreciate my fashion and refused to be a damsel in distress, maybe Forks won't be so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm really grateful for the alerts and favourites however if I could get over 15 reviews I would be really grateul.

BPOV  
Entering the form room with Alice said a lot judging by the way people had to pick up their jaws from the floor. I looked around the room it seemed no matter where you went there was always the cliques. Strutting towards Mr Pickering, well pulled along by Pixie he said I could sit with Alice but had to introduce myself to the class. Pixie went to go sit down at the back with a large muscular guy with cute curly brown hair and dimples I made a note of this so after I got this embarrassment over with I could quickly retreat.

"Hi erm my name is Isabella Swan but call me Bella, I moved here from Arizona and ermm I like ice cream?" I thought i'd try to be somewhat normal especially after the encounter with Miss Bitch Mallory not even two minutes ago. It would have gone great except Pickering said the worst thing ever.

"Anyone have any questions?" Every hand in the room went up of course except Pixie, I inwardly groaned and said one person at a time, thank god there was only fifteen people in the class and two hadn't put there hands up.

'"Why did you move here?"  
"To be closer with my father, Chief Swan" Thankfully all the guys grumbled and seemed put out.  
"Do you like Harry Potter?"  
"Erm yeah I guess I've read the books but I haven't watch the films" See that got me looks from everyone thinking I was an alien.  
"Will you go out with me Friday night gorgeous?" ok, not every guy was put out then. A blonde boy in the front row who had been wolf whistling at me earlier seemed to be oblivious to the girl next to him, hey wait a minute she's Miss Bitch's mate, ha screw you!

"Sorry no I don't date boys like you, plus I'll be washing my hair" The big guy in the back bombed with laughter and I couldn't help smiling back at him, ok the rest of the questions should be better then right? Wrong.

"Are you THE Isabella Swan? The model and Renee and Phil's daughter?" I looked towards a small blonde girl who was reading HEAT, I should have realized it might be a small town but it did have access to the outside world for gossip lovers. Of course this issue just so happened to have my mother and Phil splashed on the front cover with the caption 'Where did Isabella go?'

'Erm yeah I am but I've given up modeling for awhile it's just a hobby now' only when my favourite designers who I've become close friends with over the years call in a favour. 'Renee is my mother and Phil's my step father however no matter what that article says I've come to forks to be with my father before I go off to college'. With that I ignored the rest of the hands and sat in between the two brunettes and put my headphones in full blast but neither of them seemed to mind.

_**RING RING** _...I thought the bell was broken?

And that would be the bell. Glancing at my schedule for the first time showing I had; English, Maths, History, Lunch, Art, Biology. It didn't seem that bad until I read the fine print saying every Monday, Wednesday, Friday I also had gym which would be grate if I played in heels however I was left in my favourite converses which meant that I would be on the floor in minutes. I saw Alice standing next to me reading over my shoulder, it seemed this girl might have a problem with invading personal space.

"Ohhh you have english next! Same, then you have maths with Rosalie the big guy who just left girlfriend, history you have with my Jazz, lunch you best sit with me, art you're with me and biology you have with Edward come on hurry up, so much time and so little to see!" Bell like giggles escaped her as I stood up and held my arm out for her to loop it around her own.

I was giggling and walking as 'Prima J- Rockstar' played and I had one of those movie moments, which would have gone great if when I looked over at Pixie as she was telling me about how she'd already made plans for us on the weekend, I was on my ass after knocking into what felt like a brick wall.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE...Oh" Looking up I saw the devil's spawn, I say this because he seemed way to tempting and since I refused to date at the moment he seemed to be like a blood bank for a vampire. His pale skin bringing out the bronze in his brown hair and the emerald eyes starring into my soul...or checking me out.

"Edward! God don't you ever get your head out of your ass maybe if you did you wouldn't have knocked over my best friend!" A very confused looking devil or Adonis as I decided suited him better ran his fingers through his hair, yeah dude I'm still on the floor! Jumping up and moving past him he called out a lame "SORRY!"' so me being me decided to put back on that mask and take control.

I flipped him the bird.

Giggled whilst walking towards a dumbstruck Pixie who just seemed to be off in a dream, oh well. English was interesting since I'd read all the books on the reading list and we were currently learning about 'Taming of the Shrew' which is not only a classic book and film but that story gave us the amazing young Heath Ledger in '10 Things I hate about you'.

The teacher said it was finally time to pack up and Pixie walked me to maths which was all the way across the hallway I walked in and introduced myself to the teacher who looked shockingly like Dr Who, I looked around the room and found the only seat next to a gorgeous blonde who seemed to be looking down her nose at everyone that so much as come within a meter of her, eek.

I felt eyes assessing me and normally I wouldn't have minded but since I had already learnt what was being taught I thought I'd might as well talk to the princess next to me. Turning and raising my eyebrow - other wise known as my bitch brow, she almost seemed taken back but what she did next surprised even me!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I've recently have had to deal with some shit so your reviews, favourites and alerts are cheering me up so much you have no idea. I don't own twilight, but I wish I could escape to Forks.

BPOV

Blondie laughed. No kidding! She let out a loud tinkle of laughter, I looked around the room and joined the scared looks of my class mates, and apparently my earlier assessment was right. She held out her perfectly pale hand with shiny red nails and I had to shake myself out of shock before I could even shake her hand.

"You're Bella Swan, Alice's new best friend that I have to be nice to according to her BBM" She said with a cheeky grin, okay I'm not as confused but I'm still a little freaked out. "Sorry for the glare a second a go however I have to keep up appearances but by the bitch brow you gave back, well hunny I like you and not just because Alice said so. Though I don't really want that crazy Pixie on my ass she might dye my hair pink!" With that I couldn't help it I started giggling with an image of Rosalie with pink hair because Pixie would do that.

"Don't worry about it but may I just say that's a very good mask you wear Rosalie and we already have something in common" I gave her a crooked grin whilst she looked confused.

"We both call Alice Pixie" She started laughing and the teacher noticing we weren't looking tried to call me out on it since I was the new girl and everything.

"Miss Swan since you seem to be talking could you please answer the question on the board?" Glancing up at the board there was the equation of 'If ax*x+bx+c=0 what is x?' Aww it was cute that he actually thought I didn't know it.

"(-b+/_d)/2a=x" I said not even thinking about it, which I was rewarded with a stunned class room and a giggling Rosalie. Dr Who as I had officially dubbed him glared and turned back to the board I looked over at Rosalie who was giggling her heart out and I lost it, I knew everyone in the class was looking at us weirdly but I couldn't help it.

"Damn B you're a smart one aren't you"

"Thanks Rosalie, I'm not that good I just learnt it all two years ago" She lifted a carefully plucked eyebrow at me.

"Yeah yeah accept the compliment and stop with the Rosalie bullshit it's Ro or Rose B" That's how I knew I had made a friend and we'd soon be calling each other slut and bitch like the best of friends do. The teacher had soon had enough of us and sent us out five minutes before the bell was meant to go. Rose, being the babe she is, walked me to history that I had with her twin brother Jasper who was also Pixie's boyfriend. We talked for a bit just getting to know each other and agreeing on a sleepover with Pix on the weekend, there was a sea of students in the hallway so I take it the bell was meant to have gone.  
Saying goodbye to Rose and walking into history I bumped into a cute blonde and purely from the looks I could tell he was Ro's twin. He introduced himself with one hell of a southern accent which I learnt from Ro was because she'd tried to get rid of it and vice versa, we sat in silence listening to the teacher who looked like he'd been at the civil war talk about it, although it was silent it wasn't an awkward turtle moment.

**_RING  
_**  
Okay that bell was PMSing big time, which caused me to jump much to the amusement of Jasper who gave a quiet chuckle. He stood up waiting for me to pack up my things and he walked me to the cafeteria telling me everyone was waiting for me. On our way there Jasper although still very calm opened up to me explaining his love for the civil war and because of that he was well trained in not only weaponry but hand to hand combat and was licensed to carry a gun, that would have scared me if I hadn't of been a part of what happened in Phoenix, the thing I should have been outlawed for but nope I get kicked out for a rumour. We pulled open the canteen doors laughing at how he once put his friend Emmett to sleep,who I found out was the big guy in my form, by using some secret CIA shit move. No one in the lunch hall was speaking when I walked in and I didn't know whether to be offended or somewhat honoured that the room literally stopped when I walked in, oh well walking towards the food trying to find which one wouldn't give me food poisoning I went for a chicken burger with chips and a coke. Hey! Don't judge I work out so I can pig out. I could still feel the stares on my back but stuffed a chip in my mouth and ignored them, let the haters hate. Paying for my food I turned trying to find a familiar face in the crowd or voice I should have said.

"BELLA GET YOUR SWEET ASS OVER HERE!" that would be my Pixie.

Over in the corner of the small hall was the table with five familiar faces I was surprised the Adonis who I knocked into was there also well this should be interesting let's add a bit more of a sway into my hips not that I wanted him or anything he wouldn't even help me up off the floor! This didn't stop me from giving him a casual once over as I saw his eyes doing the same to me. His strong legs where dressed in distressed blue jeans with a few holes but they were meant to be there, he has a thin white top stretching over his obvious six pack that was covered by a leather jacket that I was tempted to take from him just because…well just because. Nope I refuse to get with a guy who doesn't have any manners and I couldn't risk his life if things from Phoenix came out into the light. I looked towards the table noticing the group was split into couples with Pixie and Jazzy, Ro and Emmett who I had yet to talk to so had yet had the privilege of being named by me, Adonis was between Jazz and Emmett so I sat between my girls. Let the games begin!


End file.
